The Fate of 2
by Mewsix78
Summary: In this story Naruto and Hinata are both sent on a mission for seven days so that they can defeat a band of rouge shinobi but Hinata is more worried about the fact she is going to be alone with the person she loves for seven days but, neither of them should forget about the enemy because they maybe around...
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and peaceful day in Konoha, with the few rays of the sunlight coming over the hills that were around the village people were barely awaking from there nightly slumber, yet it was surprising to see the infamous blonde boy of the leaf awake so early.

"Why does she have to give me a mission briefing so early in the morning, I haven't even had my morning ramen, hopefully I can get some Ichiraku's before going."

Naruto was the boys name he wasn't the sharpest boy in the village but he did whatever it meant to protect the village and any of the friends that supported him. The only reason Naruto was up this early was because the Hokage had summoned him for an urgent request, he knew very well that if he were to get to Tsunade's office late he would be beat to a pulp. So the boy was ready to go from his apartment to get going to see the Hokage, but as he opened the door he was surprised by the person waiting there.

To Naruto's amazement it was Hinata that was about to knock on his door.

"Um...Hi Naruto-kun I was just coming to check if you were ready to see the Hokage."

With a kind of frightened looked on his face he pleaded to Hinata.

"Ahhh Hinata-sama you scared the hell out of me, wait please don't tell me Grandma Tsunade sent you I was sure I woke up early enough, I'm dead aren't I?"

Hinata with a happy look on her face said:

"Ohh sorry for making you worry Naruto-kun but, I just came to see if you were ready to go see the hokage so that we could go together..."

At this point Hinata was trying to keep herself from blushing to the point where it was noticeable in the dimly lit hallway. Then after a few seconds Naruto told her.

"Of course we can go together since were both going to the same place and I wouldn't mind having your company Hinata"

Hearing those words were almost enough to make Hinata faint right there in the hallway outside of Naruto's apartment, but she held herself together.

"Umm...t-then are you ready to go Naruto-kun, because the hokage must be waiting for us to get there any second now."

Naruto's was now frightened by what Hinata said and he told her.

"Yeah I'm ready to go, hopefully Grandma Tsunade doesn't get mad at us for getting there late."

Now the two were going to the hokage's office as quick as possible they looked like they were part of the shadows by how fast they jumped from rooftop to rooftop with the few rays of light that came over the hill and touched them. After just a few minutes they arrived at the hokage's office and they both rushed through the door and immediately after the doors opened Naruto went flying to the far wall in the hallway.

Naruto was sitting around rubble and with a nosebleed that was didn't seem to let up. Hinata was completely shocked at how Naruto immediately was sent flying.

"OOOWWW...this hurts way more than I was expecting it too I thought we made it on time."

Tsunade with the intent to harm the boy even further, calmed down and just told the blond boy.

"You idiot you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago, and I wanted you two here urgently."

Naruto finally got up from the overwhelming punch he had just received to his face.

"Okay Grandma Tsunade what is the mission that you summoned us here for, also where is the third member of our team shouldn't they be here by now."

Lady Tsunade with a fierce look on her face yet still retaining her calm voice told Hinata and Naruto.

"The two of you will not be having a third member on your team, the village shinobi are stretched out as it is so we could only spare the two of you."

Naruto with a concerned look on his face told the hokage.

"That's no problem Grandma, so what's the mission we are going on I hope it's a high rank mission."

Hinata at this point was now thinking to herself.

"I can't believe it I'm going on a mission with Naruto, hopefully whatever the mission is I wish that Naruto won't get hurt."

Tsunade was now ready to tell them what their mission was.

"This mission is an A-rank mission and could easily be made into an S- rank mission at any given time you are to find and eliminate a band of highly skilled rouge shinobi they are known as the Crimson Lotus of the Sky. They have been reports of them being seen around the border of the Land of Fire."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks to see if both of them were worried about this situation or not.

"Umm...Lady Tsunade how long do you predict this mission will take us to complete."

The hokage with an awkward look in her face proceed to answer the young kunochi's question.

"I will give the two of you seven days till another team goes out there to relieve you and take over the mission."

Naruto was ready to get out of the hokage's office and set out for his mission so was Hinata they were just waiting to get the hokage's word to go.

"You two may now go and start your mission my both of you come back alive and good luck."

Now they were off Naruto was set to go on this dangerous mission and Hinata was still thinking about how this mission will go with her being alone with Naruto for about seven days. They both went off to get there supplies from their homes for this long mission they were to endure and they meet each other at the village's gate and Naruto with a cheerful shout just said.

"Let's get going Hinata!"

"Okay lets go Naruto."

At the sound of his voice Hinata's skin got goose bumps and she thought to herself.

"What am I going to do with the person I've loved my whole life for seven days, I'm actually more afraid of being with Naruto for seven days alone than to fight the enemy that they will meet."

Naruto and Hinata are now on their way to the border of the Land of Fire and they both hope that the shinobi they might fight won't be that as dangerous as they think but they both knew that getting to the border would take one day so they both knew that they wouldn't see their enemy today but they might tomorrow.


	2. A Stronger Bond

**Disclaimer: I'm really sorry if this chapter and the one before this one aren't very intense or exciting yet but I promise that next chapter will be great and have some surprising things happen also this is my first fan fiction so any criticism is appreciated, and if you guys have ideas for future chapters please let me know I will try to post a new chapter daily. Now I leave you to read the story.**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had been traveling within the shadows of the trees for hours now the sky which had been filled with stars and few rays of light that they had set out at, was now a great blue ocean which hovered above their heads. Now the time was getting around noon and the two young shinobi now needed some time to rest. As Naruto and Hinata leaped from the branches they were perched upon, onto the ground but as they did that Naruto lost his balance and twisted his ankle. First came the noise of his ankle cracking and then he let out a shriek "Ahhhh".

Surprised by the sound of hearing Naruto's terrifying scream Hinata turned around and hurried over to the blond boys side.

"Naruto-kun are you okay do you need any help getting up"

Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile on his face and jokingly told her.

"Hehe don't worry Hinata it's nothing to worry about I'm already feeling bet...Ahhh."

Naruto shrieked again when trying to stand up and Hinata even more worried than she was just a few mere seconds.

"Are you sure that you are okay Naruto you seem really hurt."

Naruto with a calm look on his face just told Hinata.

"Yeah I'm sure that I am Hinata I guess I just need to rest for a couple of minutes and while we rest we could finally eat something."

Hinata with a happy look on her face to see that the boy she cares so much about was okay just told him.

"Okay Naruto-kun I'll start a fire while you wait here and get our food out of from our packs so that we can cook it."

With a slight nod of his head Naruto agreed to getting the food out and Hinata was off to get something to start a fire with. After a couple of minutes Hinata came back to where she had left Naruto he was now able to slightly stand up from his twisted ankle but she could tell that he was still in some pain from his ankle.

After seeing that Naruto was trying to stand up correctly Hinata asked worryingly.

"Naruto would you like me to bandage up your ankle so that if feels better."

Naruto looked towards Hinata making sure his sapphire blue eyes would met with her lavender eyes and told her.

"Sure I would really appreciate that a lot Hinata."

Hinata could feel the blood rush to her face when he told her that and when their eyes met but she nervously told him.

"Umm s-sure N-Naruto-kun I just have to get the things from my pack."

As she left Naruto could tell she was nervous about something, but as much as he thought what she could be worried about he couldn't think of anything that could possibly make her act like that. Now Hinata was back with what she needed for bandaging up Naruto's ankle, but before she did, she made sure to at least start the fire for their food. Now Hinata was ready to bandage Naruto up as she kneeled next to Naruto's ankle she could see that the muscles around his ankle were a pinkish-red color but, she knew it couldn't be anything bad.

Just as Hinata finished taking care of Naruto's leg he told her.

"Thank you for wrapping my ankle up Hinata."

Then as he said that he touched his ankle and accidentally touched Hinata's hand, now Hinata was on the brink of fainting considering that she had just felt Naruto's hand touch her own and him being grateful for her help. Now Naruto was wondering why Hinata's face was red, but his train of thought was interrupted by the massive growl of his stomach.

Naruto now with a huger greater than of a man that hasn't eaten in days asked Hinata politely.

"Hinata would you like to eat lunch now?"

Hinata surprised by his request could only utter one word from her mouth.

"Y-Yes..."

With Hinata's approval Naruto could have cried tears at the fact that he could eat something now, as he got his food out of his pack he noticed Hinata looking around hastily and decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Hinata is everything okay, because you seem worried."

She turned around and with a shy look on her face told the blond boy.

"Umm I think I forgot my food for today and I didn't bring any other food."

Naruto looked at Hinata with a sad look on his face and then he told her.

"Well Hinata if you don't have anything to eat then you can have my instant ramen I was going to eat."

Hinata was blushing at Naruto's suggestion but she told him.

"But Naruto-kun isn't that your food I can accept it if you were going to eat it."

As soon as Hinata finished that sentence Naruto said with a cheerful tone of voice almost like if he did it on instinct.

"Well if you don't want it all to yourself maybe you and I could eat it together?"

As the thought of her sharing a meal with the person she's loved for almost her whole life, she had to lean on a nearby tree to make sure she didn't fall in case she fainted. Naruto caught that she was starting to lean on the tree so he came closer to her and made sure she was okay then he said with a cheerful look on his face.

"It looks like you're more starving than I am so let's start eating so that we could get back to our mission."

Hinata didn't know what to say to Naruto after having said that but he had already started to give her another pair of chopsticks so that they could eat from the bowl the ramen came in. Just as Naruto put his chopsticks into the bowl he looked at Hinata just to reassure her it was fine to eat from his ramen, she hesitated for a while but eventually her hunger got to her so she started to eat with Naruto. After just a few minutes they were almost about done with the ramen that they were eating, then Naruto asked Hinata a question.

"Why were you so worried about my ankle earlier."

Hinata with a bit of blush on her cheeks tried to tell Naruto without trying to expose that she liked him.

"Well it's because you see umm you and me are on this mission together so I want us to get back without being too badly hurt Naruto-kun."

Naruto with a small smile told her that he was thankful for her worry for him. Now they were done with their ramen, so now it was the moment of truth to see if Naruto could get back on his feet normally so Hinata stood by him as he tried to stand up. Then just as he was almost completely picked himself up he trip on himself and fell on Hinata. Both their faces had met and their lips were pressed up against each other neither of them knew how to react until a few seconds after they realized what was happening. Naruto immediately stood up after understanding what happened and told Hinata that he was absolutely sorry about what just happened.

Now it took Hinata a while to figure out that Naruto was talking to her and she told him.

"I-It's f-fine N-Naruto."

He made sure to see if Hinata was fine with what just happened after he was reassured by her, he told her that they should get going to the border before it gets any later. Hinata agreed with the boy, even though her only thoughts were on the fact that she just kissed him.

After hours of more traveling from the center of the Land of Fire to the border they finally made it on the last few rays of light that day had to offer. Naruto and Hinata had just arrived to the border and they had found the perfect place to make their camp for the night it was next to a big lake and on the other side was a village. Now since they were ready to start on their campsite Naruto took his tent out of his pack and was ready to set up he looked over to see if Hinata needed help with her tent, but he saw that she was looking in her pack furiously, so he walked over to her and asked what was wrong .

"Hinata do you need any help with setting up your tent."

Hinata turned around with a sad look on her face and talked to Naruto in a low voice.

"I-I forgot my tent."

He was surprised by this but then he told her if she would like to share his tent with him. She was surprised at the fact that he made such an offer but it did beat sleeping outside and plus she would be able to spend the night with the person she loves. Later as they set up the tent and were about ready to go to bed Naruto broke their surreal silence and asked Hinata.

"Can I ask you something about me kissing you accidentally earlier today?"

Hinata was completely shocked by this because she wasn't expecting him to ask such a question but she did answer him.

"Umm yes you can Naruto-kun."

He put on the best serious face he had and asked the lavender eyed girl.

"Do you feel the same way that I did when that happened?"

She was completely mortified by what he just asked her but she responded to him with all the strength she could get.

"Y-Yes I did Naruto."

Naruto's now serious face changed to a cheerful one and he just let out one simple question.

"Hinata do you like me?"

Now at this point Hinata was about to faint because of the questions he asked her but nether the less she responded to his question with just a few words.

"I've liked you for a while now Naruto."

His faced grew a smile that even the sun could compare to its brightness and he asked her.

"Hinata would you like to be my girlfriend."

Hinata at this point didn't comprehend what just happened and passed out for a few hours. Then when she woke up she could see that she was in the same tent as Naruto he was passed out on the other side of the tent. She then thought to herself. "Could that have been a dream Naruto asking me to be his girlfriend that's impossible well I guess I'll ask him tomorrow when he wakes up."

Just outside of their tent as they slept the area around the village on the other side of the lake was being showered in an unnatural red lotus petals, which no one had seen before nor did they know what they meant.


	3. A Heated Passion

It was the beginning of the second day of their journey, the birds were chirping almost as if all of them were in a joyous harmony, but the wonderful singing of the birds was interrupted by a loud yawn that erupted from the tent. By now it was day break and Naruto and Hinata had just woken up and gone out of the tent ready to pack everything up. There was an awkward silence between the two young shinobi both of them didn't know what to say about what had happened the night before until Naruto finally spoke.

"I'm sorry if I was to straight forward with asking you to be my girlfriend Hinata can you forgive me?"

Hinata turned around to look at the blond boy straight in the eyes and she told him.

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't apologize for that becau..."

"Watch out!"

Naruto yelled as he pushed Hinata out of the way, out of nowhere a barrage of kunai came flying out of the trees that surrounded them. Naruto managed to protect Hinata from the kunai that had been launched towards them. Naruto was not as lucky as Hinata one of the kunai had hit him right on his shoulder. Both were still shocked by the barrage but then Naruto came to his senses and shouted out to the trees around them.

"Who are you why are you attacking us?"

Just as Naruto finished shouting out of nowhere a lotus flower floated down in front of him. Both Hinata and Naruto questioned how could there be a lotus flower falling from there sky. Then as soon as the lotus touched the ground it produced a blinding flash of light. Both shinobi were dazed by the light but both of them could sense another chakra around them. After a few seconds of being blinded by the light Hinata and Naruto finally were able to open their eyes and see clearly, and as did they saw a shinobi fully clothed in crimson clothing and with a headband that had a marking that seemed to represent an eagle, but it had a scratch trough the middle. As they saw this shinobi Naruto shouted at the crimson man.

"Who are you and what are you doing here."

The crimson man just grinned and told both of them.

"My name is simply just a word but if you truly must know you may call me Cardinal."

Naruto and Hinata were confused by what the man had just told them but both shinobi almost in unison asked this man known as Cardinal.

"Where are you from Cardinal?"

He answered with a much bigger grin than before and still with the same voice of excitement.

"I'm from a land far from the land of Fire, it's known as the land of Rivers and I'm from a clan known as the Lotus."

As he finished his statement Naruto exclaimed to Cardinal.

"How many of you rouge shinobi are th..."

Cardinal stopped Naruto right in his tracks and told the young boy.

"That's enough talk boy you're boring me too much."

The crimson man started to weave signs and as he did so, Naruto and Hinata went up close to the man and started to strike. The first hit they landed made the man explode into a storm of lotus petals. Both young shinobi now were stuck inside a blizzard of petals which they could barely see trough, but the thing that surprised them the most was that this Cardinal character was actually humming at the extent of Hinata and Naruto struggling to find him. Hinata's byakugan didn't help her see trough the petals to find the man because the petals were infused with chakra so she couldn't make out his chakra trough the petals. Naruto was trying to block out the fact that, Cardinal was basically laughing at their confusion and he started to yell out loud.

"Come on if you're going to laugh then do it when you're actually fighting us."

The petals were actually starting to calm down but, then Cardinal started to hum again as soon as he did the petals almost reacting as if each individual petal was a cobra danced to his song. The blizzard that seem to have subsided was now as furious as ever. Naruto and Hinata were back to back now so that they wouldn't lose each other within the storm. The man was now whistling to the same tone he was humming to a few seconds ago. Now the petals were moving at such a speed that they were able to start cutting Naruto and Hinata. Naruto saw how Hinata was suffering in pain by the cuts they were getting from the petals so he started to get enraged because he saw her in such pain. Naruto started to scream at the man and as he did the petals seemed to slow down and fall to the ground. Hinata noticed this, and by this time Naruto had finished screaming then the man instantly continued to whistle again. Then as the petals seemed to start moving again, Hinata asked Naruto to continue screaming he didn't understand why she wanted him to, but she told him that it might be a way to beat this guy. Naruto had no objections towards this as long as they had a chance to beat the crimson man, so Naruto started to scream again and the petals started to fall again. By now all the petals had fallen to the ground and the man was there leaning back against a tree looking up towards the clouds. Naruto and Hinata were both shocked at the fact that the man was so calm and laidback considering that his enemy was now free of his ninjutsu. Then as they approached the man he told them.

"Don't worry you beat me fair and square you don't need to worry about me anymore, you should start worrying about the other 5 from my group."

Naruto surprised by the fact that the man gave up so quickly he asked him.

"Why are you giving up already aren't you a strong rouge shinobi?"

The man looked at Naruto and Hinata and told them in a calm voice.

"I'm a genin level shinobi I can't be that dangerous, also I'm my groups scout shinobi so I'm not made for combat."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks and told the man that if they let him leave he could never cause harm to anyone again or they would have to kill him. Cardinal finally told them.

"Don't worry about that I was planning on going to the hidden leaf to turn myself in."

The two shinobi awestruck asked why he would do such a thing. He quickly yet honestly responded to the two by saying.

"I rather be in prison where I can rot than to rot this world with my presence."

They were surprised that the man said such words then he told them.

"Don't worry you have my word that I will turn myself in, because in a world that you don't keep your promises you'll die with regrets."

Hinata and Naruto believed what the man said and let him go on his way to the Leaf village, but before he left, he turned and told them thank you.

Naruto with a confused look on his face ask Hinata.

"I wonder if he actually will go to the village and turn himself in."

Hinata responded with low whisper and blush across her face and said.

"Y-Yes Naruto."

Since that was an awkward response to the question Naruto asked Hinata.

"Is everything alright Hinata?"

She turned to him and just told him.

"I-I w-was saying yes to the question earlier."

Naruto seemed confused as ever and told her.

"The one about if the man will go to the Leaf and go to prison."

Hinata seemed to be having a hard time trying to let the question escape her mouth but she finally seemed to be able to tell the boy.

"About being your girlfriend."

Naruto now finally understood what she was talking about and he grew a smile.

"So that means were going out now."

She seemed to smile at the fact that Naruto had just said that and told him.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun."

Just as she finished Naruto came close to her and just received her in his arms and, he did so he told her that he always noticed how she would look at him from a distance and would care about him no matter what situation he was in, so he had noticed how much he actually care about Hinata for a long time now. Hinata started to cry at the sweet words that Naruto had just told her. Then Naruto lifted Hinata's chin up a bit and both their eyes met and they both leaned towards each other, and now their lips met each other's. Now it seemed as they were having the best moment of their lives with lotus flowers blowing in the wind around them. Until they heard a boy screaming for help nearby he had ran into Naruto and Hinata by now and he told them.

"Help me please my mommy and daddy are in trouble."

Hinata and Naruto seemed to be worried by what the boy had just said and told the boy.

"Where are your parents maybe we can help them."

Then the boy pointed to the village that was across the lake. Now Naruto had put the kid on his back and told Hinata.

"Let's get going the people from that village needs us."


	4. A Horrible Dream

As the two young shinobi went in the direction that the boy told them to go they could hear screaming of women, men, and children from a distance they were getting closer to the village that the boy had told them about. Naruto and Hinata got to the gate of the village which laid collapsed on the ground, then the blond haired boy asked the young child he had on his back.

"Do you know where your parents are kiddo."

The little brown haired boy with round green eyes courageously told Naruto.

"They should still be at my house near the end of the village."

Naruto with a nod of his head they were off again now jumping from the roof tops, then they got to the end of the village it was quiet, but then a scream from a woman broke the silence. They went off in the direction of the scream it was a middle aged woman that seemed to be trying to stop the bleeding of a man that had been cut on his leg, but there was a man hovering over them with a mask that wore crimson just like the man from before. The boy on Naruto's back saw the man and woman and instantaneously said.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

The boy then jumped off of Naruto's back and ran towards his father and mother they both seemed shocked that their son was back to them and his father exclaimed.

"What are you doing here son I thought we told you to run and go to the nearest village till we found you again."

Just as the weakened man finished his statement the man with the mask pulled out a kunai and pointed it towards the child and just as he was about to stab the young boy, Naruto yelled at the man and said.

"Hey if you think that we are just going to let you hurt those people you are wrong."

The man stopped himself from stabbing the boy and turned around to see Naruto and Hinata he let out a loud sigh and told them.

"Well looks like I won't be spilling anymore of these peoples blood with you two standing in my way. Well let's get this over with then so that I can go back to killing more people and watching the lotus flowers bloom again."

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with confusion in both their eyes they couldn't really make any sense of this man's priorities but he seemed more logical than the other man they meet. Then as they finished exchanging looks Naruto yelled to the boy and his parents.

"Get out of here and get to somewhere safe!"

Then the masked man seemed not to care about what was going on so he just said in a casual manner.

"Well are we going to fight or are you just going to blabber all day you idiotic child."

Naruto was infuriated by what the man had just said, and he took out one of his kunai and ran to the man as fast as he could. Then as Naruto did so Hinata used her byakugan and hurried after him for support. As Naruto got to the masked man he thrust his kunai into the man's chest. The masked man fell to his knees and looked at Naruto and he told him while he chuckled.

"Is that the best you could do ninja from the leaf."

As the man finished his comment his body turned into petals and fell to the ground, but they didn't turn into a storm like the other mans. Then Naruto was surprised by what had just happened then he sneezed as he did so he heard the man say.

"You leaf shinobi are so bland in your fighting tactics its almost hilarious how predictable you are."

Naruto was enraged by how the man saw his village and his people and then he turned to Hinata and told her.

"Come on Hinata lets finish this fight soon so that we can show him what it means to be a leaf shinobi."

She nodded and both shinobi attacked the masked man but he burst into lotus petals again. The man started to laugh at Naruto's extent and he moved his head from side to side and told him.

"Well looks like we'll be here all day if you keep that up you stupid child."

Naruto smirked and he assured the man that him and Hinata would take him down no matter what the cost.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

Hinata said with a voice of concern while she looked at the young blond shinobi standing in front of a pile of lotus petals frozen still. She then thought to herself that Naruto must be under a genjutsu so she ran to his side and just as she was about to undo the genjutsu Naruto was under the man appeared next to her and just said with a tiny chuckle.

"Hehehe you're too slow."

Just as he finished the man hit Hinata in the stomach and that was enough to make her fall to the ground. Then the man seemed to turn his attention back to Naruto and he then took out his kunai once again, and held it near the blond boys neck and just as he was going to slit his throat, the man was hit in the face, with such force that he was sent flying a few feet. As the man hit the ground with a strong impact he started to laugh at the fact of what just happened and told the lavender eyed girl.

"Now that's what I've been waiting for someone who could pack a punch."

Now Hinata was mad over the fact that the masked man had tried to kill Naruto she shouted at him with anger in her voice.

"Done you dare hurt Naruto I will protect him with my life."

"Well hopefully you can hold your end of the bargain girl."

Then Hinata started to attack the man, but he was quicker than she was and he counter almost all of Hinata's attacks perfectly. They both exchanged blows but neither of their hits landed on each other. Then the man was shocked by how well the young kunochi was blocking most of his attacks. The man then started to tell Hinata that she won't be able to beat him and when she loses he will also kill the young blond boy. Hinata then hit the man in the face with about the same amount of force as the last time she hit him, but now his masked seem to be breaking from every corner. Now the man stood up and looked at the girl and smiled now that most of his mask was gone and he told her with an angered voice.

"Now that's what I was waiting for, someone who actually won't hold back. Then again it's too bad that I'm going to have to kill you now."

The man was now moving at a faster speed than before and this time his barrage of attacks were able to get through Hinata's counter's and blocks. She let out screams of pain from the painful attacks that he landed on her. Then she collapsed to the ground and the man crouched down next to her as she was trying to get up and he told her.

"Well looks like you did try to protect him with your life but just like all shinobi from the leaf you all end up failing in the end. Now look at the boy you tried to protect he is just standing there doing absolutely nothing, but I will say that I did have fun so now I'm going to kill him and I'm going to make you watch."

Hinata was now terrified by what the man said but she couldn't do anything as she started to faint due to the pain she had endured and she then looked at Naruto and started she started to cry, and her final thoughts were "Naruto I failed to protect you I deserve no better than to die." and then her vision drifted off into darkness.

Naruto was now getting exhausted because he seem to have gone through about hundreds of lotus petal clones that the masked man had made. Naruto was surprised at the fact that the man could make so many clones time and time again without exhausting his chakra. Now the blond boy turned to Hinata and asked her what they could do, and she responded with.

"We could burn his chakra out if we keep fighting his clones."

As she finished Naruto agreed to her idea and told her to rest up a bit before she joined the battle again she smiled and thanked Naruto. The man saw this and thought to himself "That's interesting the boy truly cares about that girl maybe I could break his will and finish him off if I kill the fake girl in the genjutsu." The man then chuckled and ran over to where the lavender eyed girl was, while Naruto was off attacking one of the clones that he had made. Then the man yelled so that he could get Naruto's attention, and just as the blond boy turned around to look at the man. The masked ninja was holding her back and it seemed like she was trying to struggle out, but as she struggled he pulled out a kunai and he drove it straight into her chest where her heart should be. Then there was a splatter of blood that flew into the air, and then the man chuckled at threw the poor girls body down to the ground. Naruto was shocked by what he just saw he had just seen his true love get killed right before his very eyes, but a few moments later the blue eyed boy grew with rage, his eyes turned as red as blood itself. Naruto was so enraged that he started to talk to Kurama which he had become close to that past year.

"I don't care what it takes but I want to beat him to a literal pulp do you understand me!"

Kurama then turned to the enraged boy and spoke seriously to him.

"I'll give you my chakra but you have to control yourself beca..."

Naruto interrupted the giant fox and told him in the most angered voice that Naruto has ever had.

"I don't care if I can't control myself all I want is to kill him because he just killed Hinata, do you understand what that means I'll never see her again."

Just then Kurama actually felt scared for being in the mere presence of the boy and so he told him.

"Fine I'll give you my chakra, but don't act so carelessly."

Naruto was now filled with rage and chakra from Kurama, there was so much chakra flowing through Naruto at such an agitated pace so therefore the genjutsu started to fall apart .

Now Naruto was out of the genjutsu, and the man was about to slice Naruto's throat, but then there was a sudden flash of red that meet with the man's face he went flying trough a building and was barely able to stand back up. Then he looked at the direction he was just standing at there was nothing, not even the blond boy. By now the man was wondering where the boy went and what had hit him, but just as he finished that thought a flash of red appeared before him it was in the shape of a rabid fox. The man was now shocked by what he saw and asked "What are you?" Now Naruto spoke just one word while he was in such a state and it was "Death!" The man started to laugh and just as he did so Naruto let out all his anger towards the man, he started to beat the man first starting to hit his face blood flew in all directions and then Naruto wasn't satisfied yet so he started to claw at the man's chest and the man started to cry pleas of surrender and told him that he didn't want to die. Just as Naruto finished clawing at the man he grabbed him and threw him out into the street again, then he lunged towards the man as he did so a strong wind that burned followed Naruto, but what he didn't notice was Hinata fainted on the ground as he jumped towards the man. Then as Naruto was still pummeling the poor man, Hinata started to wake up because she felt some of the burn from the wind earlier, she could hear the sound of bone breaking. Hinata then got up and saw that Naruto was engulfed by the foxes red cloak and she was amazed at the fact that he was in such a state, then she could hear the man screaming for help so she ran towards where Naruto was. She had finally got there and she was shocked by the site the man was barely alive and was surrounded by a large pool of blood, as Naruto kept hitting him. Hinata shouted to Naruto in a desperate voice.

"Naruto stop please this isn't like you."

Naruto's fist stopped from hitting the man once more and he turned to Hinata. The red fox figure started to walk towards her while it still had that vicious look on its face. It was now right in from of her the red fox started to calm down and the cloak seemed to be fading away. The young blond boy looked at Hinata and he instantly started to cry, then he hugged the dark haired girl and cried even more onto her shoulder. Hinata was surprised by this and asked Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto why are you crying."

Naruto looked at her with a sad expression in his eyes and said.

"I thought that you died because that man stabbed you with a kunai in the chest."

Hinata then explained to Naruto that he was actually under a genjutsu the whole time so she never really got hurt that bad. Naruto turned to look at the man that was still laying on the ground with blood everywhere and it seemed like he wanted to hit him one last time, but Hinata grab his jacket and told him.

"Naruto he already lost now we should keep going with our mission."

Then Naruto turned and told her.

"Aren't we suppose to eliminate them?"

Now Hinata was holding Naruto's hand and she told him.

"Well I think the village people will take care of him they need to get payback too."

Naruto then smiled and looked at Hinata and agreed that they should keep going with their mission, but just as they were leaving the village Naruto turned to Hinata and he told her.

"Hinata can you check if my shoulder is hurt."

Hinata smiled and she told him.

"Sure Naruto I'll check for you."

As Hinata checked Naruto's shoulder he said with a small smirk on his face.

"My shoulder isn't really hurt, but I just wanted to do this one more time."

Then as he finished Naruto leaned toward Hinata and he kissed her. Hinata started to blush furiously and she told him.

"Naruto-kun do you really care about me so much like you said earlier."

Naruto's face started to blush completely but he was able to say what he had on his mind.

"Hinata I don't just care about you a lot... but... I love you."

Hinata was surprised by what the blond boy had just said and only responded with.

"I love you too Naruto."

Then they kissed once again and everything around them seemed to fade away and it seemed like they were the only people on the planet. Then after them being like that for a good amount of time Naruto remembered that they still had to finish their mission so he told Hinata and she agreed so now they were off to continue the mission with their new profound love for each other.


	5. A Lovely Night

**Sorry about the lack of post you guys I've been busy with a new semester of school and I haven't been able to post but I will upload to the best of my ****abilities so thank you all who have read this story.**

* * *

**Evening**

After hours of patrolling the large border of the Land of Fire and the fighting the Crimson Ninja earlier that day Naruto and Hinata decided to set get some rest and to their luck they were near a village that had an inn. So the two young shinobi got to the village, to their surprise the village was really lively it seemed like everyone there was the happiest they could be. As they walked through the small village, they saw that every couple that they passed by seemed very happy and showed a lot of love for the person. Naruto and Hinata were actually happy with the sight of couples that they passed by, but they felt like there was something wrong so Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Hinata I think that we should ..."

Hinata looked at Naruto with a confused look on her face and asked him.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto started to blush around his cheeks and had a hard time talking.

"W-Well since were a c-couple now I wanted t-to k-know if we c-could hold h-hands."

Hinata was shocked by the words that just fled Naruto's mouth and she couldn't say anything other than give a brief nod in agreement. Then he reached his hand out slowly and just as he touched her hand, Naruto's face went from slightly blushing to as red as a tomato. Hinata was surprised by how Naruto was reacting to being with her and she wanted to ask him something but just as she was going to Naruto spoke first.

"Hinata I really care about you and I'm not saying that just because we are a couple now but I've always cared about you ever since we were kids. Also I always saw you alone but was scared to go near you because I thought that you were scared of me like everyone else so I was scared to get close to you. But now I see that you actually wanted to get closer to me and I'm so sorry that I never let you get close until now."

Then Hinata's eyes started to tear up and she hugged Naruto and told him.

"Naruto you don't have to apologize for anything because I've always loved you."

When Naruto heard her say that he felt a great warmth inside of his chest and without thinking about it he responded to Hinata.

"I-I love you too Hinata!"

Then as he told her that she started to fall and that when Naruto noticed that she had fainted in his arms. Now Naruto chuckled a bit and placed a kiss on her head and then he started to carry Hinata towards the Inn that was in the village.

After a few minutes Hinata started to wake up and saw that Naruto was carrying her so she didn't say anything because she was still trying to believe what had just happened a while ago, she had told Naruto that she loved him and he felt the same way. Naruto stopped moving and tried waking Hinata up without knowing that she had already been up for a while, so just as he put her down he told her that they were already at the inn. Then Hinata got up and looked at Naruto that seemed to still be blushing from what happened earlier. So now they opened the door to the inn and both seemed to be shocked at the sight of the interior of the inn. It seemed to be decorated in pink hearts and had alot of love struck people sitting with each other. Just as they took in the scenery a man with a pink suit snuck up behind them and told them.

"Well are you two here to stay at the Inn of Love!"

The two young shinobi turned around to look at the man in confusion and both of them said almost in unison.

"The Inn of Love?"

The man started to smile and danced around them tossing petals in the air and he told them.

"This village is known as the village of Love and we are best known as an attraction spot for new couples of young honeymooners."

Naruto's jaw dropped and then he said out loud.

"Out of all the villages we could have stayed at it had to be this one."

Hinata smiled at Naruto and told him.

"You never know Naruto it could be fun."

Naruto looked at Hinata in surprised and gave then he gave her a big grin and asked the man.

"Can we have two rooms sir?"

The inn keeper then smiled and told Naruto.

"A couple has to sleep in the same room so you can't get two rooms."

Then Hinata and Naruto started to blush but they knew that they needed to spend the night somewhere so they agreed and took the key to their room.

**In front of the door to their room**

Hinata and Naruto got to their room and saw that there was a giant restroom and huge bed too. They were shocked because most of the furniture there was heart shaped with shades of pink and red. Naruto's jaw dropped and as he saw the room but what shocked him the most was that there was only one bed. Hinata also noticed that and asked Naruto.

"Um Naruto where is the other bed?"

Naruto looked at Hinata with a small grin and he started to blush then he told her.

"Well now I know why they wanted us to only get one room."

Hinata walked into the room and took a good look around it and then turned to Naruto and she asked him.

"N-Naruto how are both of us going to sleep on one bed?"

Naruto's grin now formed into a confused look on his face and he told Hinata.

"Well I guess I'll sleep on the floor and you can take the bed I suppose."

Hinata started to worry about Naruto sleeping on the floor and she asked him.

"Naruto you don't have to sleep on the floor, you can take the bed."

The young blond turned to the lavender eyed girl and with a huge grin told her.

"Come on Hinata a beautiful girl like you can go to sleep on the hard ground, you need your beauty sleep."

Hinata blushed and told Naruto that she was going to go take a shower. Naruto told her that was fine and that he most likely going to sleep while she took a shower.

**A few minutes later in the dimly lit room**

Hinata had just come out of the restroom, in a white muscle shirt and purple pajama pants and as she looked around the room she could see Naruto was wrapped around in a thin blanket on the ground. She smiled at the face that her first and only love was sleeping on the ground just for sake. Then she went to the big bed and as she laid down she noticed that the bed was freezing cold and she let out a little shout of surprise. Just as she shouted Naruto woke up and looked at Hinata with a worried face and asked her.

"Are you okay Hinata is there something wrong?"

Hinata turned to look at Naruto's sapphire eyes and told him.

"Everything's okay Naruto it's just that this bed is kind of cold."

Naruto looked at her with a grin and told her.

"Well if it's really that cold I guess we're going to share the bed then."

Hinata blushed and she started to stutter while trying to tell Naruto that she was fine with the idea, but Naruto interrupted her attempts of telling him yes by talking first.

"Then I'll take that as a yes then Hinata."

Before she could react to what the blond boy had just said he was already underneath the bed sheets. The lavender eyed girl started blush furiously and turned to look at Naruto who was smiling at the fact that she was blushing so much. Then Naruto saw that Hinata was shivering from the cold of the bed, and she was correct the bed was freezing, so he got closer to her. Now the blond boy was closer to the dark haired, and then he seemed to have grown a big boost of courage and he wrapped his arms around Hinata. Naruto started to blush but he didn't mind because he could see that Hinata was blushing more than he was, and he thought Hinata's blushing was cute. Now since Naruto was holding Hinata close to his chest he finally opened his mouth and asked Hinata.

"Are you still cold Hinata?"

Hinata started to smile a little bit and answered Naruto's question.

"No I'm not thank you Naruto."

Then Naruto smiled by what she said and continued to hold how he was and he looked her straight in the face and then he told her.

"Hinata I love you and I never want you to get hurt because of the people that are always after me so it won't bother me if you don't want to be with me because of that."

Hinata looked at Naruto seriously and told the boy.

"Naruto if I was scared by the people who want to hurt you and could hurt me too then me always being in love with you would mean nothing."

Naruto started to tear up and as tears ran down his peach skin he held Hinata with tender care even more and he told her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you cared about me earlier, I would have been by your side ever since we were children."

Hinata started to tear up as Naruto's sweet words left his mouth and she told him.

"Naruto it doesn't matter if you noticed me back then or if you never acknowledged me, but we have each other now so I just care about right now."

Naruto's tears continued even more and then his face got closer to Hinata's and he kissed her but this time it was different from the first time they kissed, but this time it felt like if their hearts were poured out into that one kiss. Then as Naruto pulled away he told Hinata.

"Good night Hinata."

Hinata smiled and blushed a bit and told Naruto.

"Good night Naruto."

Then both young shinobi fell asleep in each other's arms as the night outside went on in a silent solemn this truly was a peaceful night not just for the two young lover's but for the rest of the world.


	6. A Blind Enemy

As the morning sunlight came through the window and the birds chirped in harmony outside, the two young lovers laid in bed still enveloped in each other's arms. Lavender and Orange are completely opposite colors yet with these two young shinobi it made the most beautiful color combination that you could imagine. Then the dark haired girl started to open her lavender eyes and the only thing she could see was a spiky sea of blond, and she could feel the warmth from his chest and she blushed from the feeling. The spiky blond sea started to move and then clear blue eye meet with the girls lavender ones. Then Hinata started to blush and told Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto."

Naruto yawned and said in a low tone of voice.

"Well good morning Hinata."

Then both shinobi stayed looking at each other's eyes and then it finally snapped into their heads. They had slept in the same bed something that not most normal people do even if they are in a couple unless their married. Hinata and Naruto started to blush as they thought of it but the one to break the awkward mood of the moment was a knock on the door. They both went to the door and Naruto slowly opened it to check who it was. Then to his surprise it was the inn keeper with a huge grin across his face and then asked the two young shinobi.

"So did you two enjoy your stay at my lovely inn?"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and started to blush because of the events that partook the night before, and then Naruto responded to the man's question.

"It was good but did you really have to give us one bed?"

The mans started to chuckle a bit and then told the blond boy.

"Well that just makes a couples stay more enjoyable."

Naruto started to blush even more and told the man with an almost annoyed tone of voice.

"Well why did you come check on us?"

The man still with a grin stuck out his hand and he had two necklaces on the palm of his hand and said.

"Well I just wanted to come and give you these necklaces that show that you two are a couple and not to be mean or anything but I also came to tell the two of you that you need to check out in a few minutes."

Hinata and Naruto accepted the man's gift and then they told him they would be out soon. The man said his goodbyes and then left the couple be. Then Naruto and Hinata looked at the necklaces that they had just received and Naruto's had a little orange stone that said Peace and Hinata's had a purple oval stone that said Love. They both looked at each other as they put on the necklaces and then Naruto asked Hinata.

"You ready to head out Hinata."

Hinata smiled and then gave Naruto a hug and told him.

"Naruto you don't have to worry about me getting hurt because I know you'll be there to keep me safe."

Naruto seemed to almost sprout tears from his eyes but before he did start crying he kissed her and then said.

"Well I'll protect you with my life Hinata because I don't want to lose you."

Hinata started to get teary eyed to but then she held herself together and told the blond boy.

"Thank you Naruto now we should get going so that we can get home sooner."

Naruto agreed with Hinata and they left the inn and set off to check the border again.

**Hours Later**

The afternoon sun was high in the sky almost as if it was looking down upon the two young shinobi. They were jumping from branch to branch like all ninja did to move around quicker, but something was different. Hinata could feel that there was a strange chakra that was ahead of them so she told Naruto to slow down and check the area around them. As they stopped and looked around for a few minutes they didn't find anything and just as they were about to leave, a old man called out to see if anyone was there. Hinata and Naruto were surprised to see a man in the middle of the woods all alone then they went up to the poor old man. Then Naruto began to ask the old man if he was okay. The man said he was okay and stated that he couldn't see anything. Naruto looked at Hinata puzzled as ever but he noticed that the poor old man was wearing what seem to be a blindfold. Naruto then told the man the reason he couldn't see was because he had a blindfold on and just as Naruto said that he tried to remove his blindfold, but the man insisted that he shouldn't. The blue eyed boy and lavender eyed girl seemed to question the man on why he didn't want them to take the blindfold off, then the man hesitated to answer and said that he didn't want them to see his eyes because he was blind and he hated knowing that people would stare at his lifeless eyes. Just as he finished his statement Naruto noticed that the old man had what seemed to be a crimson colored bandana wrapped around his arm. Then the blond boy asked the old man why he was wearing that, then the man responded that he was from the crimson lotus and he was there to fight the two shinobi. Hinata and Naruto couldn't think about fighting a blind man who wouldn't be able to fight his opponents fairly. Then both of them told the man.

"We can't fight you sir because you can't see us."

The man sounded sad about that remark that they made and just responded with.

"Well that doesn't matter because you won't be able to see me in a few seconds either."

They both seemed puzzled by the man but before they could respond a paper bomb had come between the two young shinobi making them jump in opposite directions. Just as they got to their feet they heard the man scream out a few words, and then a thick black smoke started to block out the sun and it started to spread everywhere around them, Naruto couldn't see Hinata anymore and now they were enveloped in thick black smoke. They could even see their own hands in the thickness of the smoke, then a old man started spoke out to them.

"Now we can fight on equal terms."

Naruto and Hinata didn't know where each other were and they were worried that they would hurt each other due to not being able to see but they had to get out of that the hard way.


End file.
